Response to Drarry iPod Challenge
by InsaneOrange
Summary: 10 drabbles for all Drarry fans to enjoy!


AN-A few warnings people. My playlist is VERY varied, so you'll find songs and genres which are completely opposite to each other.

Also, I don't write much, but I kinda liked the idea of this challenge by Bird of Ash, so I'm writing for fun. Do not expect any sex or kissing in this because I suck at writing them (no pun intended).

So, erm, enjoy?

Ooh, and I almost forgot, the words in bold are emphasized and the words in italics are the feelings of the person concered! Now, go ahead!

Regresa a mi- Il Divo (English version by 'Unbreak my Heart' by Toni Braxton)

Harry weeps tonight for the emptiness in his heart, left by someone who will never come back. Draco was no more. So many years of smiles and soft touches just ended. Where was he to go now? What was he to **do**? The hollowness of his existence was smothering him, and it was oh so **hard** to breathe. Tears won't come and the feeling of being incomplete won't leave him alone. He doesn't know how to live without the love of his life, does not know how to die without him.

'Come back Draco' he cries silently as he falls asleep, never to awaken again, happily joining his lover in the eternal slumber.

Love the way you lie- EMINEM feat. Rihanna

'I was at George's'.

Draco knew Harry was lying. Harry had never been a pro liar. But well, harry had never kept anything from him either. What changed? How had he become not **enough** for Harry? What was going wrong? How could he put everything right? All he wanted was to wake up in Harry's arms and see him smiling down at him. Harry didn't even sleep in the same bed as him now.

But Draco would never mention anything to Harry. Never mention that their relationship was falling apart. Never tell him how hurt he was. Never leave him- until Harry asked him to...

Tu Jaane na- Atif Aslam (No English version available, guys)

Draco watched from behind the newly constructed statue of a phoenix, just outside the Gryffindor common room. Watched how the redhead was hanging off the arm of the boy he loved. Watched how tenderly the boy he loved smile tenderly down at her. Watched how the Weaslette blushed. Watched how Harry blushed too. Watched how happy they seemed together. Watched- but his vision was growing blurry _like it always became whenever he was alone_- always. Watched his dreams fall apart. Watched the boy of his dreams and- he was never his (not even in dreams)- the Weaselette walk away. Watched and watched and watched silently.

Carnival of Rust- Poets of a Fall

Harry is lying there all alone. He has no sense of space or time. He just wants everything to be over- the war, the petty rivalry, his life- everything. He doesn't move. He doesn't feel. Numbness has him in his claws and he doesn't want to escape because it's **oh**_ so quiet_ and _peaceful_ here.

He never expects Draco to find him. He never expects Draco to embrace him. He never expects himself to fall apart in Draco's arms. He never expects Draco to pick up the pieces of his life and heart. He never expects Draco to heal him. He never expects Draco to stay after it was all over.

But Draco does. He doesn't walk away. Not even when the world is burning. And then, it's so quiet with just the two of them here.

Monsoon- Tokio Hotel (My favourite band)

He walks to meet his fate. There's nothing left to live for. The dark clouds surround him, and he's trapped in smothering sense of hopelessness and helplessness.

But then, a beam of sunshine breaks through the curtain of clouds and reaches out for him. He doesn't know what to do, so he does the only thing he can think of- he reaches out to the ray of sunshine.

The ray of sunshine takes him through the monsoon, gives him a reason to live, to **hope**, to fight his fate and make his own destiny. The sunshine gives him the strength to be himself.

And when the cloud cover breaks, the sunshine is still there, shining down upon him. And he knows that no matter what, the sunshine will always take him through all the monsoons he meets on his journey of life.

Born to be Wild- Adam Lambert version (My favourite singer)

The beat of the club was running through their veins. They were completely drunk on music, firewhiskey and each other. Draco's front was pressed against Harry's back and they were moving together in a _blissful_ desperate heart stopping rhythm. They didn't care if the others were watching or not. Hell, they didn't even acknowledge that anyone except for the other existed.

Because they didn't need anyone else. They were happy content _wild_ _desperate for you_.

And they were lost in themselves for eternity.

One Last breath- Creed

Draco is so lost. He doesn't know where to go. He can't find his way out from the utter darkness that swallows him. But he struggles, looking for something _someone_ to hold on to. He needed to **breathe** to just **be**.  
He didn't know if he was awake or asleep and the chains that bound him were cutting him _so deeply_ and his screams were smothered by the ever present emptiness in his heart.

He suddenly jerks awake. Perspiring and breathing heavily, he looks beside him. His angel of redemption lay there with the sweetest smile on his face and without a care in the world. And Draco knew he wasn't alone anymore.

So he just embraced his lover _Harry_ and went back to sleep, knowing that the nightmares won't be able to touch him as long as Harry was there.

Scream- Tokio Hotel

He always screamed silently. Even as a child, he wouldn't raise his voice. Never. But his eyes always projected what he felt. Once, he had scared his mother witless with his fury. All he had done was look at her.

Then, the screams of fury changed into ones of hate. Rejection had hurt like no other and his screams of hatred could be _seen_ rather than be heard. He _hated_ him. Completely, and, according to Draco, irrevocably.

But then the times changed. His screams of hate changed to ones of desperation. His eyes pleaded with Harry to save him. _How could you mistake my call for -for you to save my soul as my hatred towards you?_ And he was so tired, so devastated. Screaming all this while sapped out his energy, and he was an apathetic shell of a man he was supposed to be.

He stills screams. But they're not silent anymore. He cries out in his nightmares, cries out when faced with revulsion. But he doesn't keep it bottled up inside him anymore. And when his throat his hoarse from all the screaming, his lover smiles and offers him a glass of water. He can't help but smile at his _finally_ Savior.

I'd Lie- Taylor Swift

The afternoon sun pours down on you as you fly to the zenith and back. Your platinum blonde hair reflects the sun and my day is bright because of you. You're so _everything_ and it's all I want. **You** are all I want. And yet, you're like a dream, a mirage, an image in water to me. Slightly distorted by my perception of you, but always _always _perfect. And my heart wants to catch you as you fly into the sun, but you won't be yourself if I capture you.

And so, I just watch you from the ground _free_ and my heart stops and melts simultaneously. I smile to myself, with the sweet _sweet_ pain of knowledge that I'll never tell you that I love you. Be yourself, dragon.

If you Could be Anywhere- Tom Felton (Oh, the ironies! XD)

"So, back already?"

"Erm, yeah."

"What happened to your 'I-need-some-time-alone-and-you-do-too' mood?"

"Well…"

"AND you said you'd be gone three weeks, with the Weasely family, on a vacation to Majorca? Weasel's freckles scared you home?"

"Uh, I-"

"It's not even been 5 days Harry. I think I'm going mental for thinking that they must be feeling bad you left in the middle of the vacation. You know how rare it is that you get to meet the whole of Weasely family. Wait, are you trying to send ME on a guilt trip by coming home earlier than expected?"

"Draco, I-"

"WHAT?"

"Erm, if I could be anywhere, I'd be here with you. So… I came back...?"

"Idiot."


End file.
